


The Birds vs Teyla

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Birds (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Birds of Prey - freeform, Digital Art, Freeclimbing, Gen, Horror, SGA Scare Art Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: a fusion of Hitchcock's <em>The Birds</em> and SGA in which flocks of crazed birds attack the populace of Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds vs Teyla

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to [the one featuring John Sheppard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1117089), set in the same AU. Created for the SGA Scare art challenge on Halloween, 2011 (belatedly being archived).

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/110288/110288_original.jpg)

click through for full size


End file.
